fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cujo, Max 3000, and Henry Evans kills the Power Rangers and get grounded
Cujo: Let's see What's on Netflix. *'Rangers theme song plays' *'Henry Evans: Oh no! It's the Power Rangers! We were hoping for Cujo not this!' *'Max 3000: I know what we should do. We will shoot the Power Rangers so then we won't have to watch it.' *'Angel Grove' *'Tommy: Dragonzord!' *'Zack: Mastodon!' *'Kimberly: Pterodactyl!' *'Billy: Triceratops!' *'Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger!' *'Jason: Tyrannosaurus!' *'Power Rangers then comes to life' *'Red Ranger: Power Rangers assemble!' *'Cujo: No! Prepare to die!' *'Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Yellow Ranger: No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No! Please don't kill us!' *'Max 3000: It doesn't matter, now we are going to kill you once and for all!' *'Max 3000, and Henry Evans shoots at the Power Rangers while the gun shooting is heard *'Henry Evans: *While shooting The Yellow Ranger and The Pink Ranger* Do dee yeah! Together we are not more!' *'Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Yellow Ranger then dies' *'Cujo: Yay! No more Power Rangers! Now to tell our dad about this!' *'to Female Kana in her Castle' *'Female Kana: I'm going to watch my show Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.' *'Kana then becomes shocked after she turns on the TV as the record scratch sound is heard' *'see the Dragonzord, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger, and Tyrannosaurus Rex Zords destroyed as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays *'Female Kana: *Sniffle* Trini, don't leave me, you can't die! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' *'Azura: What's wrong Kana, why are you crying?" *'Female Kana: *Sniffle* The Power Rangers are dead, and I can't let Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, anx Trini die. *Sob*' *'Azura: Kana, come hear now it's okay. *Azura hugs Female Kana*' *'Male Corrin: Wait! I know who it is. It's Cujo, Max 3000, and Henry Evans! I'm going to beat them up for making my daughter Kana cry!' *'to Cujo, Max 3000, and Henry Evans's House' *'Cujo: Hurrah! We killed The Power Rangers! Horror movies are way better than that TV show!' *'Cujo's Dad: Cujo, Max 3000, and Henry Evans! Did I hear that you killed the Power Rangers?' *'Henry Evans: We hate to say this, but we have to. Yes we did kill the Power Rangers.' *'Cujo's Dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Cujo, Max 3000, and Henry Evans! How dare you kill The Power Rangers, you know that was Female Kana's favorite characters. That's it you are grounded for Serenity. You know what, Male Corrin is going to beat you 3 up! Corrin beat Cujo, Max 3000, and Henry Evans up!' *'Corrin appears' *'Male Corrin: Prepare for some bleeding!' *'Male Corrin is beating Cujo, Max 3000, and Henry Evans up' *'Azura: It's okay Kana, those naughty boys are getting beaten up by my husband. I've got something for you to cheer you up.' *'Female Kana: What is it?' *'Azura: I've got you the Power Rangers action figures, they also come with a Dragonzord, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger, and Tyrannosaurus Rex Zords action figures. You can now play with them without any issues with those 3 boys.' *'Female Kana: Thank you Azura! You're the best Mother of this castle.' *'Iris out effect transition plays then the That's All Folks plays with the music from Looney Tunes' Category:Grounded Stuff